northminbroadcastersfandomcom-20200224-history
TV Patrol Northern Mindanao
TV Patrol Northern Mindanao is the local news network broadcast of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Cagayan de Oro City. It has been the most watched news program in Cagayan de Oro City and Misamis Oriental. The newscast is a tabloid-style format (inspired from United States local television newscasts) and the program delivers news headlines about current events in Northern Mindanao (Region X) and some parts of Zamboanga Peninsula (Region IX). It is aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro Newscenter at 5:15 PM, from Monday to Friday, simulcast also on Channel 2 in Bukidnon, Channel 7 in Ozamiz City, Channel 4 in Iligan City, Channel 9 in Pagadian City and Channel 42 in Dipolog City. It is also shown abroad through ABS-CBN Now and The Filipino Channel, and is also simulcast on radio via DXEC MOR 91.9 Cagayan de Oro. TV Patrol Northern Mindanao maintains a 24-hour shift of reporters, cameramen and drivers with coverage over the provinces of Misamis Oriental, Misamis Occidental, Lanao del Norte, Lanao del Sur, Bukidnon, Zamboanga del Norte, Zamboanga del Sur, Camiguin as well as in Dipolog City and Pagadian City. History As TV Patrol Cagayan de Oro (1995-2001) ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro was first broadcast on May 1, 1995. And by May 15, 1995 as TV Patrol Cagayan De Oro. It was the first program that replaced Davao City-produced TV Patrol Mindanao (now TV Patrol Southern Mindanao) as its main regional newscast. It has since covered stories ranging from natural disasters, man-made disasters, religious conflicts, tribal conflicts, political controversies, social issues and crime stories in Region X. As TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (2005-present) TV Patrol Iligan (1990-2007) anchor PJ Dela Peña last message to Iliganons and moved to Cagayan de Oro. Notably, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao is the first regional TV Patrol newscast to use the new TV Patrol visual and audio packages which were introduced on June 30, 2010 for the national newscast. The localized version for Northern Mindanao was introduced on August 9, 2010. Area of Coverage * Cagayan de Oro and Misamis Oriental * Ozamiz City and Misamis Occidental * Iligan City and Lanao del Norte * Marawi City and Lanao del Sur * Malaybalay City and Bukidnon * Dipolog City and Zamboanga del Norte * Pagadian City and Zamboanga del Sur * Mambajao and Camiguin Current anchor * PJ dela Peña - (2007-present) * Greanne Mendoza - Star Patrol anchor (2014-present) Current reporters (Caraga and Northern Mindanao) * Roxanne Arevalo * Rod Bolivar * Maricel Butardo * Ronnie Enderes * Shiela Joy Labrador-Cubero * Dynah Diestro * Joey Yecyec * Charmane Awitan * Richmond Hinayon * Rodge Cultura * May Diez Former anchors & reporters * Mylene Pabayo * Ana Lee Lugod * Katrina Louise Neri (1999-2004) * Katherine "Kathy" Uba-Bermudez (1999-2004) * Gean Tulang * Priza Cinco * Roy Perfuma (former anchor of TV Patrol Iligan from 1995-2003) * Alden Bacal (now elected as Councilor in Cagayan de Oro City) * Kim Quilinguing * Marebec Cagalawan * Rey Paraguya * Rey Ampalayo * Gil luzon * Primy Cane (now in Sydney, Australia) * Lorenzo Luzon References * TV Patrol Cagayan See also * TV Patrol * DXEC-TV * DXEC * ABS-CBN Regional Network Group * Northern Mindanao Category:ABS-CBN News Category:Philippine news series Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts